The present invention relates to golf training devices and more specifically to a golf-training device, which removably attaches to a golf club and helps teach proper club alignment and resulting swing.
Many golf training devices are available in the market today. Golfers are always interested in improving their score. Since over forty percent of the strokes in a typical round of golf are made with the putter, it behooves the golfer to improve alignment and accuracy when putting the ball towards the hole. The present device provides a unique way to do just that.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved golf training device to train a golfer to aim a golf ball more accurately toward the hole while putting. It is another object of the present invention to provide a golf training device which will also enable a golfer to visually check the path of swing of the club. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a golf training device which can be easily installed and removed from a golf club. Still a further object of the present invention to provide a golf training device which can be easily calibrated. A further object of the present invention is to provide a golf training device which is easy and economical to manufacture. The above objects are implemented by providing a holding block which can be fastened to a golf club without the use of special tools. The holding block holds a small helium neon laser which is in a parallel relationship to the shaft of the golf club. A mirror located below the light emitting end of the laser reflects the light at a ninety degree angle so the light is parallel to the ground. An alignment strip and target card enables the user to calibrate the laser so that the dot which the laser projects is at right angles to, and in alignment with the center flat hitting portion of the club head. The alignment strip can be removed and the user can then use the dot on the target card or a dot on any vertical surface such as a wall to act as an a target for the laser dot. The user can then grip the club and place the center of the striking surface a short distance behind the golf ball. By alternately removing and returning the club head to the hitting position several times, the user can feel and see the correct positioning of hands and club head for hitting the ball to a desired spot, in this case the spot on the target or the wall. The user can then actually hit the ball and see the ball hit the target After several practice sessions the user can achieve more accurate club headtarget alignment even after the training device has been removed from the club.
The mirror at the bottom of the laser is hinged and can be swung down and out of the way of the laser beam thereby causing the laser beam to point straight down. In this position a person can swing a club and see the line created by the moving dot projected by the laser beam as the laser light strikes the floor, walls and ceiling of the practice room. Of course the ceiling of the practice room must be sufficiently high to allow for a full swing.